


Great Team

by Kurisuta



Category: Ben 10 Series, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: BAMF Kino Makoto, Ben 10: Omniverse, F/M, Sailor Moon Crossovers, Sailor Senshi Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kevin runs into Sailor Jupiter when an alien ransacks his auto show and she defends it—as a plumber! Bad guy caught, Kevin's unfinished business is Makoto Kino!
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Kino Makoto





	Great Team

Kevin was at an auto show when there was a major disturbance.

He expected he’d have to use his powers, maybe call Tennyson. But he wasn’t counting on her!

“Guardian of Protection, Sailor Jupiter, comin at ya!” Sailor Jupiter was fierce and sorta scary. “For ruining my auto show—I’m gonna punish you!”

Kevin moved in to watch the show. An unfortunate alien that looked like Cannonbolt was wreaking havoc. And Jupiter looked pissed.

“JUPITER THUNDERBOLT!” It bounced off the rolling alien’s armor.

“Try getting him when he stops.” Kevin advised, grinning. This was fun.

“JUPITER THUNDERBOLT!” This one hit, and the sparking alien passed out.

The plumbers soon arrived and took care of business, patting Jupiter on the back like a comrade.

“No big deal.” Jupiter said, transforming back into a girl. “Just doing my duty for the Plumbers. And saving an awesome auto show.”

“Yeah thanks for that.” Kevin said.

“Kevin Levin.” She grinned. “What an honor. I’m Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupiter, Soldier of Protection and Plumber. Nice ta meetcha!”

She was awesome!


End file.
